


Un intento pragmatico

by Gabrihelchus



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrihelchus/pseuds/Gabrihelchus
Summary: Cosa que escribo para #palabracionTrgger warning: no se escribir.





	Un intento pragmatico

**Capitulo 1: Presente**

* * *

> Cada principio es el momento ideal para que los equilibrios y facciones queden establecidos de manera mas exacta. Es algo que saben muy bien los Rememoradores. Asi, que para emprender el estudio de La revolución de la Decimosegunda junto con la colonia de Themiscra hay que situarlo exactamente en su tiempo; no hay que dejarse engañar por el hecho de que se creara un complot anterior; pues fue en el atentado al Parlamento lo que desencadeno que la ciudadania se liberara de su yugo.
> 
> Extracto de " _Themiscra desencadenada_ " por el Rememorador Ciaphas Cain.
> 
> * * *

Me acomodo en la esquina que da a la compuerta, miro como los artificieros de la Decimosegunda trabajan rapida y eficazmente, me tomo este momento de calma antes de la masacre para pensar en lo que se va a acontecer; para mi sorpresa no tengo dudas, por una vez he elegido mi enemigo, si es este el camino que se me ha impuesto que asi sea.

"Espero que tengas bien preparado tu monologo final Elias," suena la alegre voz de Dancer por mi comunicador "tengo pensado mandarselo a mi familia por año nuevo, ¿Sabes?" dice soltando una risotada.

Me giro para verle a el y a sus chicos recoger, apartir de aqui solo se avanzara los restos de la Decimosegunda; algunos de ellos se despiden o muestran sus respetos a los que durante este levantamiento han sido sus hermanos de batalla, veo caras sonriendo llenas de lagrimas, una expresion muy humana, demasiado para nosotros los Iudices; solo la enorme maquina de guerra que es el Anciano Rylanor la entiende; se sienten horados de haber luchado con nosotros y se alegran por nosotros de por fin ser libres, pero odian que tenga que terminar aqui.

Levanto mi visor y me dirijo directamente a Dancer; es una persona flaca, con un pelo y unos ojos de un color purpura llamativo ha recibido un disparo en el hombro y necesitara ayuda medica; aun asi tiene una actitud juvial y sigue comandando a su grupo "Tenia pensado que no te hablabas con ella".

"Por eso mismo querido, estoy seguro que lo odiaran con todo su ser" dice mientras una sonrisa aparece en su rostro "ademas, quiero que sepan que estan en el punto de mira aunque estemos aparentados"

Estoy apunto de responder pero el equipo de artificieros me comunica que todas los preparativos han sido hechos; "Muy bien compañia se acabo el tiempo libre, Rylanor te quiero en la vanguardia, el resto dadle fuego de covertura; esperen a mi señal." Me giro por ultima vez a Dancer "Y a ti Dancer, te sugieroque os vayais ya, no sabemos si habra algun escuadron buscando venganza"

Dancer se acerca a mi para darme la mano "Adios amigo mio, nunca olvidare las conversaciones que tuvimos juntos" le devuelvo el apreton de manos y se aleja de mi comandando a su grupo a retirarse.

Veo como Rylanor avanza hacia la compuerta, siento como la estancia donde estamos decorada para un uso civil tiembla y se tambaleaal sufrir como la maquina de guerra avanza; la gran mayoria de decoraciones han caido en el combate anterior pero aun asi siguen sonando, como un recordatorio persistente de que estonunca tedria que haber escalado hasta aqui.

Doy la señal y una luz azul hace desaparecer la compuerta, somos recibidos con una lluvia de plasma y plomo; por degracia para ellos solo son el ejercito planetario de Themiscra; nunca tubieron una oportunidad, susbalas rebotan en nuestras armaduras de ceramita compuesta, el plasma solo se disipa ante nuestros escudos; Rylanor avanza inexorablemente repartierdo una muerte rapida a nustros adversarios rompiendo su formacion; por detras le cubrimos de las unidades que escapan de su alcance. Tan rapido como empezo nuestra ultima masacre ha terminado.

Delante de mi contemplo la puerta del parlamento, le digo a mi compañia que hagan los ultimos preparativos.

* * *

Veo varias docenas de podios que se alzan delante de mi, enfrente mia se alza un podio mas ornamentado que el resto donde descansa el Gobernador planetario.

Este se dirige a mi "¿Capitan Elias de la Decimosegunda compañia de Iudices, podria explicarnos la naturaleza de esta intrusion y este ataque hacia nosotros?" dice de forma pausada como si no fuera consciente que ha enviado a cientos contra nosotros a la muerte. Me hierve la sangre empiezo a perder el control, paso la mano por la empuñadura de mi arma de forma instintiva. Pero recuerdo lo que me enseño Dancer; esto es lo que quieren, que pierda mis estribos que falle, que toda esta masacre sea para nada. Me recompongo y ignoro su pregunta.

"Se nos ha hecho saber como tratan realmente a los de nuestra calaña, cada dia somos usados como perros de guerra contra vuestros enemigos, no contra los de la Coaliccion y si somos un problema acallados y ejecutados como perros rabiosos" Paso la mirada por los diferentes parlamentarios: nobles, CEOs de multinacionales y representantes de medios de comunicacion. "Hemos desestabilizado mundos para ganarbeneficion, acallado voces rebeliones y medios de comunicacion independientes que desmentian la propaganda que esparcis por la poblacion, sois parasitos movidos por la codicia y las ansias de poder. Tratais al resto de nuestro sistema solar como los imperialistas de la antigua Tierra." El parlamento ruge de miedo e ira, al descubrir que sus camaras han sido cerradas y no pueden escapar de mi. Esto confirma mi ultima preocupacion, que Dancer no pudiera acceder al sistema del parlamento, con esto se que toda Holopantalla de la Coalicion esta retrasmitiendo esto.

"¿Osais encerrarnos aqui y juzgar nuestras decisiones depues de haber masacrado todo la opsicion que habeis recibido por parte del estado?¿ Es que no conoces el honor?" Declaran varias voces.

"¿Que honor tenemos si no somos mas que herramientas, si no hemos sido criados nada mas para ser verdugos? Esto es una declaracion de que somos libre por fin de vuestro yugo, de que con este acto pasamos la antorcha al pueblo, luchad por vuestra libertad, por no ser un engranaje mas de una maquinaria centrada en los beneficios. No podeis ser perdonados por las cosas que habeis hecho, asi que cae en nuestras manos encender la chispa que os consumira." El parlamento estalla en gritos durante unos segundos, cada audifono de cada camara se llena de reproches injurias o preguntas hacia mi. En este momento las comunicaciones se caen y solo nos dejan a mi y al Gobernador.

"¿Creeis que todo esto os impugna de las atrocidades que habeis cometido?" Chilla colerico el Gobernador "¿Que sois algun tipo de martir o o que os redimira?"

"Que sigais pensando que busco alguna gloria traiciona a la luz que os ha cegado. Me acuerdo de las virtudes que se me enseñaron y las que represento, de las cosas que he ehcho en vuestro nombre, no renunciare a nuestra venganza. !Soy un iudices de la Decimosegunda compañia, Soy su capitan y Su guia¡ Asi que os rechazamos ahora y por siempre."

Con eso termino mi mensage y los artificieros actiban la bomba viridica oculta dentro de Rylanor liberandonos de nuestra culpa mientras sentimos como el virus nos despedaza, nos abraza el destello creciente de esta.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok esta es la primera vez que pruebo a hacer algo de este tipo; una historia con mas de un capitulo asi que hang on espero que luego entendais lo que esta pasando.
> 
> Siento ls faltas de ortografia soy dislexico y noe stoy acostumbrado a escribir en español asi que .... eso.


End file.
